je te retrouverais ou que tu sois
by darkdevil1706
Summary: Cela faisait 2 ans que tout le monde avait perdu espoir de revoir vivant Naruto.tous sauf Sakura a qui il avait fait la promesse de revenir vivant. Durant 2 longues années, elle cherchera son fiancé, sans perdre espoir de le revoir un jour, vivant.1re Fic
1. Chapter 1

_Blaaablaaa –_ pensées

_Prologue:_

_Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle le recherchait. elle finissait par ne plus avoir espoir de le revoir, mort ou vivant. c'est lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arriv_é_, port_é _par son meilleur ami que les larmes avait commencer a couler..._

**Chapitre 1**

C'était pendant la 4eme guerre ninja. Konoha s'était allié avec Suna pour combattre contre le pays de l'eau. La guerre faisait rage en dehors du village de Konoha, et on commençait à recruter des ninjas de plus en plus jeunes pour aller combattre sur le front. On prenait les plus doués. On se demandait encore pourquoi Naruto Namikaze n'avait pas encore été emmener. Après tout, c'était l'un des meilleurs avec son meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiha. Ils continuaient néanmoins de faire des missions, plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, pendant que leur coéquipière, Sakura Haruno, restais au village, ou elle soignait les blessés, ayant reçue une formation médicale avec la 5eme hokage. C'est à cette époque que commence cette histoire. L'histoire d'un amour entre deux jeunes adultes, que la guerre a séparée précocement alors qu'ils venaient juste de se trouver.

*

* *

C'était le premier jour de la semaine. Dans une des rues de Konoha, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses marchait d'un pas rapide en direction du bureau de la hokage.

_« _Sakura ! » la dite Sakura se retourna vers le jeune blond d'environ 19 ans qui courrait vers elle. _Toujours aussi craquant _pensa t- elle en rosissant. « Oui, Naruto ? » dit- elle en souriant. « Euh… je me demandais si tu voulais aller manger du ramen après l'entrainement avec moi ? » demanda Naruto, en se grattant la tête, gêné. « Euh …c'est-à-dire qu'Ino m'a demander de passer après l'entrainement, elle a quelque chose d'important à me dire…» répondit Sakura, embêtée de devoir répondre négativement à l'invitation de Naruto.

« _ et tu penses en avoir pour longtemps ? Du genre… jusqu'à après 7heures ?

_ je pense que j'aurais finis dans les environs… tu n'a qu'a venir me chercher vers 7h15 chez moi »

_Finalement ça s'arrange _pensa Sakura en souriant _je vais quand même pouvoir le voir ce soir._

« GENIAL ! Et bien et bien on se retrouve a l'entrainement !!»

Sakura le regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait bien changé depuis qu'il avait réussi à ramener Sasuke à Konoha. D'ailleurs, ces deux là étaient devenus comme des frères, se confiant tout. _Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont pu dire a mon sujet d'ailleurs…_ pensa Sakura en se dirigeant vers le terrain d'entrainement. En arrivant, elle trouva Sasuke et Naruto adossés contre un arbre, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. A son tour, Sakura se mit à regarder autour d'elle et poussa un long soupir en s'approchant des deux garçons. «Je pari pour une heure » prononça Sakura, d'un ton désespéré. Le brun et le blond se mirent à rire. « Nous, deux heures ». Elle se mit à rire avec eux et ils commencèrent l'entrainement sans kakashi, qui arriva, comme les garçons l'avaient prédit, deux heures plus tard.

Après l'entrainement, Sakura passa chez elle pour prendre une douche rapide et se changer avant d'aller chez Ino. En fouillant dans son armoire, elle chercha des habits à mettre le soir même pour son rendez-vous avec Naruto. Satisfaite de son choix, elle mit sa tenue de coté et prit des vêtements simples pour aller rejoindre Ino. Sakura sorti de chez elle et se dirigea vers la maison qu'occupait Ino, se demandant de quoi elle voulait lui parler. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle sonna et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, Ino ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Les deux filles s'installèrent dans le petit salon et, après les politesses habituelles, Ino et Sakura entamèrent la véritable conversation autour d'une tasse de thé:

« _ bon Ino, ca fait cinq minutes qu'on est la, a parler du beau temps… j'ai l'impression que tu as un problème… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Ino reposa sa tasse de thé, se leva, et baissa la tête. « _ oui… tu as raison j'ai un gros problème Sakura et je sais pas quoi faire… je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être une solution…

_ dis moi… je verrais ce que je peux faire

_ Merci… » Après avoir prononcé ce mot, elle leva la tête et Sakura vit des larmes couler le long des joues d'Ino. Elle se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ino releva la tête leva les yeux vers Sakura. Elle dit d'une voix chargée de sanglots « je suis enceinte… »


	2. Chapter 2

bon ! voila le chap 2… je tiens a rappeler que Naruto ne m'appartiens helas pas  et pi voila  bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, Ino releva la tête leva les yeux vers Sakura. Elle dit d'une voix chargée de sanglots « je suis enceinte… »**_

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa meilleure amie était enceinte. Après s'être remis de sa surprise, Sakura serra davantage Ino dans ses bras. Après quelques instants ou l'on entendait que les sanglots d'Ino, Sakura parla :

« _ et… est-ce que Sasuke est au courant ?

_ Non, justement… je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer… » Dit Ino en essuyant ses larmes.

Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé et se resservirent du thé, en essayant de trouver un moyen pour annoncer à Sasuke qu'il serait père dans quelques mois. Après avoir proposé plusieurs idées, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, et sursauta : il était déjà sept heures moins le quart. Elle se leva donc et prit congé d'Ino en lui promettant de s'occuper d'elle pendant sa grossesse. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa maison et se doucha en quatrième vitesse. Elle entra dans sa chambre et prit les vêtements qu'elle avait préparée quelques heures auparavant : sa tenue se composait d'une simple robe rouge a fines bretelles, qui se finissait au dessus de ses genoux. La robe serrait au niveau de la poitrine pour s'évaser au niveau des hanches. Elle mit de simples petits talons noir et se coiffa rapidement les cheveux. A peine eut-elle fini de mettre à son cou un collier simple avec pour pendentif une fleur de cerisier, que l'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Elle prit son sac a main et couru jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit.

*

* *

Quand la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, Naruto eut du mal à ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il regarda Sakura, bouche bée pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de tendre vers elle un bouquet de roses rouges. _Mon dieu qu'elle est belle…_ pensa Naruto en rougissant légèrement à la vue du sourire qui ornait le visage radieux de Sakura. La jeune fille, ravie d'avoir reçue des roses, s'empressa d'aller les mettre dans un vase avant de ressortir, et de se diriger en compagnie du jeune blond, vers Ichiraku Ramen.

Après avoir commandé leurs repas, Naruto et Sakura entamèrent la discussion, en parlant de tout et de rien. Quand les bols de ramen arrivèrent, la conversation dériva sur la situation dans laquelle ils vivaient depuis que la guerre avait commencée… en effet, depuis le début de cette dernière, Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke partaient souvent en mission, en laissant Sakura qui était de garde à l'hôpital. Cette dernière ne faisait plus de missions avec ses coéquipiers. Naruto prit alors la parole : « _ euh... d'ailleurs… on repart en mission demain avec kakashi-sensei et Sasuke… » Dit-il d'une petite voix.

« _ Encore ! Mais j'en ai marre ! Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne suis pas allée en mission avec vous ! ca me manque…

_ dit-toi qu'on a besoin de toi ici ! Et Ino aussi est a l'hôpital avec toi… tu sauves des vies tous les jours… » il continua sa phrase dans un murmure, en rougissant légèrement. « _ De plus, je préfère te savoir ici, en sécurité… »

En entendant cela, Sakura rougit. « _ je… merci Naruto…

_ De rien Sakura-chan… » Ils finirent leurs diner dans la bonne humeur et décidèrent, dans un commun accord, d'aller se balader près de la rivière. Arrivée à cette dernière, Sakura enleva ses talons et se précipita vers le bord de l'eau. Naruto la regarda intrigué, et vit que la jeune femme avait tout simplement plonger ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche de la rivière. Il s'approcha, enleva ses chaussures et l'imita. Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le bord de l'eau et regardèrent les étoiles pendant plusieurs minutes, sans dire un mot. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto. Celui-ci fut surpris mais passa tout de même sont bras autour des épaules de celle qu'il aimait. Ils restèrent la encore une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Naruto propose a Sakura de la ramener chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Ils se mirent alors en route.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur le seuil de la maison de Sakura, cette dernière appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lumière, mais l'ampoule refusa de s'allumer

« _ oh ! Il va falloir que je change mon ampoule » dit-elle en se retournant vers Naruto

« _ Tu veux boire un thé avant de partir ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« _ ca aurait été avec plaisir je dois me lever tôt demain pour la mission… je suis désolé Sakura-chan…

_ Oh c'est pas grave, une prochaine fois alors » dit-elle avec un joli sourire. Naruto s'approcha doucement d'elle. « _ bon… ben bonne nuit alors…

_ merci, toi aussi Naruto »

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand elle vit Naruto se rapprocher. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres, quand Naruto dévia, et fit un bisou sur la commissure des lèvres de Sakura. Il recula en disant à voix basse « on se voit demain ». Sakura mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, et murmura a son tour « oui… a demain… et fait attention surtout… » Alors que Naruto descendait le petit escalier devant chez elle. Il se retourna lorsqu'il fut arrivé en bas et répondit avec un grand sourire, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête comme il en avait l'habitude « ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ca ira » et il disparu en l'espace de deux secondes.

Sakura soupira et rentra dans sa maison. Elle passa devant son bouquet de roses et arrangea quelque peu les fleurs puis se dirigea vers sa chambre ou elle s'endormie, les images d'un beau blond dans la tête.

*

* *

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se dirigea vers l'hôpital en compagnie d'Ino. Cette dernière avait une mine affreuse et maintenait qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, a cause de ses « fichues nausées ». Arrivées à l'hôpital, Sakura alla dans son bureau accompagnée de la jeune blonde, et sorti de sa pharmacie un petit sachet de plantes qu'elle donna a Ino. « Fait infuser ces plantes et boit… ça devrait calmer tes nausées. » Ino la regarda surprise, puis lui sauta au cou en la remerciant. « Et par pitié… MENAGE-TOI ! » Ino répondit par un soupir, mais malgré cela hocha la tête et sorti du bureau. Sakura s'assit à son bureau et commença à regarder toute sa paperasse, puis alla dans les chambres pour soigner les patients mal en point avec l'aide de Shizune.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, sans complications. Vers neuf heures du soir, alors que Sakura se préparait à rentrer chez elle, l'alarme retentie, annonçant un blessé dans un état critique. Laissant ses affaires sur son bureau, elle se précipita dans le couloir et intercepta Shizune, a qui elle demanda des informations sur le, ou les blessés. Sakura eut un très mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'elle vit Shizune éviter son regard. Cette dernière releva la tête et annonça d'une voix tremblante « c'est le groupe de Kakashi... mais je n'en sait pas… » Sakura ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase et se précipita vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle aperçue de l'agitation aux portes principales et vit entrer Kakashi, avec quelques blessures superficielles, mais malgré tout soutenu par Iruka. Elle se dirigea vers eux et montra à Iruka la chambre au bout du couloir. Elle se retourna vers la porte et se figea. Elle le vit arriver, soutenu par celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, recouvert de sang. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Sakura senti son cœur rater un battement en voyant sa plaie profonde qu'il avait au niveau du ventre. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler devant l'image qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Elle senti les larmes couler sur ses joues et murmura d'une voix éteinte « Naruto… »


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! je suis vraiment desolee du retard mais bon… la terminale S ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour nous-même… mais comme je suis en vacs à la fin de la semaine je pourrais mettre le chap 4 ces vacs surement…

Voilaa !

Bonne lecture =)

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**Elle senti les larmes couler sur ses joues et murmura d'une voix éteinte « Naruto… » **_

Sakura se précipita vers Sasuke et l'aida à soutenir Naruto jusque dans une salle a proximité. Ils l'allongèrent sur le lit et avec l'aide de Sasuke, Sakura enleva le t-shirt noir et examina la blessure qu'il avait au ventre. Elle grimaça en voyant l'état de cette dernière : en effet, l'arme qui avait fait cette blessure avait été empoisonnée. Elle préleva un peu de poison, le mit dans un flacon et Shizune, qui finissait de s'occuper de Sasuke, le prit et l'amena au laboratoire. En attendant le retour de la kunoichi, Sakura s'affaira à soigner les autres blessures moins graves du jeune garçon, tout en gardant un œil sur la coupure du ventre qui ne cessait de saigner, malgré le bandage provisoire qu'elle avait fait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte pour ensuite se tourner vers Sasuke. Celui-ci était sur la chaise à coter de la fenêtre et essuyait le sang qui était sur ses mains.

« _ Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Sakura, tout en surveillant Naruto. Sasuke leva la tête vers elle et dit : « _ on était dans la foret, près de la limite de Konoha. Ont poursuivaient un espion et on s'est fait encerclés par des hommes du pays de l'eau. Kakashi était allé rejoindre Iruka un peu plus loin et nous étions tout les deux face à 10 ninjas. Nous nous sommes défendus comme on a pu, sauf qu'à un moment, l'un des ninjas à envoyer une bombe aveuglante. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils ont attaqués Naruto… et m'ont blessé par la même occasion. Mais leur cible, c'était lui. »

En entendant le récit de son ami, Sakura frissonna. Ainsi c'était Naruto qui était visé ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, en effet, Shizune revenait avec l'antidote. Elle le fit avaler au jeune blond et soigna sa blessure avec l'aide de la brune. Après avoir guérit toutes ses blessures, Sakura s'installa au chevet de Naruto et prit sa main. Pendant ce temps, Shizune et Sasuke étaient sortis de la pièce. Elle resta la, un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre la cinquième hokage. Tsunade entra dans la salle et ferma la porte. En voyant son sensei entrer, Sakura lâcha la main de Naruto, ce qui n'échappa pas à Tsunade, qui eut un petit rire.

« _ Et bien ? Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Tsunade en approchant du lit

« _ Son état s'est stabilisé Tsunade-sama. Mais il a eu de la chance, le poison n'était pas très violent. Et de plus, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. » La hokage s'approcha du garçon et constata par elle-même les prodigues de son élève.

« _ Tu t'en est très bien sorti Sakura… comme d'habitude… » La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment.

«_ Par contre, pour ce qui est des sentiments… tu es aussi douée que moi apparemment » soupira Tsunade, en prenant place sur la chaise qu'occupait Sasuke plus tôt. Sakura resta perplexe à la phrase de son sensei. La cinquième regarda son élève, puis parla :

« _ Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui… et je sais aussi ce que tu as ressentie en le voyant arriver dans cet état… » Elle continua un peu plus bas en baissant la tête «_ Au moins il est vivant, lui… » A ce souvenir douloureux, Tsunade ne parla pas durant quelques instants. Elle releva la tête vers Sakura et lui dit : « _ tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui. Tu regretterais de ne pas lui avoir dit, surtout s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

_ Mais je ne sais pas comment…

_ écoute ce que dit ton cœur. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. » Sur ces mots, Tsunade se leva et sortit de la piece.

A la suite de cette visite, Sakura resta au chevet de Naruto de longues heures, malgré la fatigue qui l'envahissait. Mais, alors qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir, elle sentit un mouvement a proximité de sa main : elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Naruto qui commençait à reprendre connaissance. Lorsque celui-ci eut les yeux ouvert, Sakura se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Elle murmura doucement « baka… tu m'as fait une peur bleue a arriver dans cet état ! ». Naruto fut d'abord surpris, mais, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle avait eut vraiment peur, il la serra a son tour, du mieux qu'il put, a cause de ses blessures. Ils restèrent un bon moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que Naruto remarque que la jeune fille s'était assoupie. Il sourit en la voyant aussi calme, et, après l'avoir installée mieux, s'endormit à son tour.

*

* *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto, en ouvrant les yeux, remarqua Sakura qui était toujours endormie dans ses bras. Il regarda tendrement la fille aux cheveux roses tout en pensant qu'il faudrait qu'il lui dise ses sentiments… après tout, qui sait ce qui pouvait lui arriver ? Etant plonger dans ses pensées, le blond ne remarqua pas que Sakura avait ouvert les yeux. Celle-ci, en voyant ou elle se trouvait, rougit fortement et bougea quelque peu. Naruto remarqua enfin qu'elle s'était réveillée et lui adressa un beau sourire, auquel elle répondit timidement. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, puis Sakura prit la parole : « _ Ne me refait jamais une peur pareille Naruto… tu m'as fait vraiment peur.

_ Je te le promet» contente de sa réponse, Sakura se leva et examina les blessures de Naruto. En voyant qu'elles étaient guéries, elle annonça gaiement «_ Tu pourras sortir cet après-midi si tu te tiens tranquille. Le chakra du démon-renard est vraiment incroyable quand il s'agit de guérisons.

_ T'y est pour beaucoup dans ma guérison… merci Sakura-chan » dit-il avec un grand sourire. Sakura rougit et sortit de la chambre en murmurant un petit « de rien ». Après qu'elle soit sortie, Naruto se recoucha et attendit patiemment l'après-midi.

*

* *

L'après-midi arriva bien vite et Naruto sortit de l'hôpital pour se diriger vers Ichiraku ramen. Arriver là-bas, il aperçoit Sasuke vers lequel il se dirige après avoir passé sa commande habituelle. Il remarque tout de suite que Sasuke n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Il s'installe à table et entame la conversation :

« _ Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

_hmm… rien pourquoi ?

_ Me prends pas pour ce que je suis pas… je te connais Sasuke. Y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Enfin si tu veux pas en parler…

_ C'est bon c'est bon… si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Ino… elle est bizarre ces derniers temps… et j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite.

_ Boh… ça doit être une mauvaise passe. Va lui parler !

_ Je comptais le faire… et sinon ? Toi et Sakura ? » Dit Sasuke pour changer de sujet. Ce qui marcha à la perfection. Les deux amis parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de rentrer. Naruto qui n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite parti en direction de la rivière. Alors qu'il ne marchait pas très loin du bord, il entendit une voix mélodieuse provenant de derrière un arbre. Intrigué, il s'approcha doucement et découvrit Sakura, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, en train de ramasser des fleurs de nénuphars en chantant d'une voix enivrante. Elle continua sa besogne, n'ayant pas remarqué que le blond la regardait, quand soudain, un bruissement de feuilles survint. Sakura se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit en sortant un kunai, qu'elle rangea aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit Ino sortir du feuillage. Sakura soupira et prononça lentement :

« _ Ino ! Tu devrais te reposer dans ton état ! Et je suppose que tu ne l'as pas dit a Sasuke, vu la tête qu'il tirait tout a l'heure…

_ Je n'ai pas sommeil et je ne suis pas « malade » donc j'ai pas besoin d'être au lit… et non je ne lui ai pas dit… » Fini-t-elle en baissant la tête. Sakura sorti de l'eau et l'enlaça. « _ je te propose de lui dire maintenant… comme ca, tu l'auras fait… et vaut mieux le dire maintenant que plus tard quand tu ne pourras plus rien faire.

_ Hmm… tu as peut-être raison… mais comment je lui dis ?

_ Je suis sur que tu trouveras. Allez vient, je t'accompagne jusqu'à chez lui. »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux filles partirent vers la maison du dernier des Uchiha, laissant un Naruto perplexe par ce qu'il venait d'entendre sans vraiment le vouloir. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et rentra à son tour chez lui. Son lit l'attendait.

_PS: j'ai modifier le prologue =)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Et me revoilà pour un long chapitre 4 =) j'espère qu'il va vous plaire^^**

**Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 4 :**

_**Et c'est ainsi que les deux filles partirent vers la maison du dernier des Uchiha, laissant un Naruto perplexe par ce qu'il venait d'entendre sans vraiment le vouloir. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et rentra à son tour chez lui. Son lit l'attendait. **_

Sur la route qui menait vers la maison de Sasuke, Ino tenta a maintes reprises d'échapper à la pseudo-surveillance de Sakura, en vain. Finalement, les deux filles arrivèrent à la maison du garçon. Tout en gardant Ino du coin de l'œil pour éviter que celle-ci ne se défile, Sakura frappa à la porte et poussa sa meilleure amie devant la porte. Au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit, Sakura disparu, laissant le couple face à face. Quand Sasuke vit sa petite amie sur le seuil de sa porte, il sourit : _au moins je n'aurais pas à la chercher demain…_ il l'embrassa et l'invita à entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon sans dire un mot. Arrivé dans la pièce, Sasuke proposa un thé à Ino, ce qu'elle accepta de bon cœur avant de prendre place dans un des fauteuils. Le garçon s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour revenir un instant plus tard, un plateau contenant deux grandes tasses et une théière fumante qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de servir sa petite amie. Tout en versant du thé dans sa propre tasse, il entama la conversation sur un ton légèrement moqueur :

« _ Et bien ? Que me vaut l'immense plaisir d'avoir ma petite amie dans ma propre maison ? Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue… je commençais à me dire que tu m'évitais…

_ C'est pas ca… je… je suis désolée si tu as cru que je t'évitais, mais il fallait que je trouve de bon mots pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire… et ce n'est pas facile… je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir. » A ces mots, Sasuke posa sa tasse et fronça quelque peu les sourcils, perplexe. « _ Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? ». Ino posa sa tasse a son tour et se leva pour rejoindre la fenêtre. « _ je… je ne sais pas… et si tu réagis mal… je… » Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Sasuke se leva, rejoignit sa petite amie et la prit dans ses bras. Il murmura à son oreille « _ là, c'est toi qui me fait peur… dit moi ce qui ne va pas Ino, tu es bizarre depuis quelques jours… j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi t'es aussi distante… ». Il releva le visage d'Ino et essuya, à l'aide de ses pouces, les larmes qui inondaient le visage de la jeune fille. En la regardant dans les yeux il dit d'une voix presque suppliante « _ je t'en pris Ino… dit moi… »

La jeune fille se figea à l'entente du ton suppliant employé par son petit ami. _ Je dois lui dire… aller Ino tu peux le faire…_ Ino respira donc un bon coup et regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux avant de prononcer d'une voix tremblante « _ il y a que je suis … je suis enceinte Sasuke. ». Sa révélation avouée, elle baissa la tête, craignant de voir la réaction de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. En voyant sa réaction, Ino s'agita en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de Sasuke, mais celui-ci ne la laissa pas faire et renforça sa prise tout en y allant avec une certaine douceur. Surprise, Ino arrêta de s'agiter un instant, avant de recommencer de plus belle. Sasuke, après s'être remit de la nouvelle, se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune blonde et murmura avec douceur « _ alors… je vais être papa ? » a l'entente de ces mots, Ino s'arrêta a nouveau et leva les yeux vers Sasuke : lorsqu'elle vit l'immense sourire qui ornait son visage, son cœur rata un battement. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se pencha et embrassa tendrement Ino avant de rajouter « _ Enfin… si tu veux le garder bien sur ». Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras. Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de la reposer et de l'embrasser passionnément. Puis en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre, il remarqua l'heure tardive et prit Ino dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers leur chambre, ou les deux futurs parents s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

*

* *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla de bonne heure. Après s'être longuement étirer, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et ouvrit son rideau, laissant entrer la lumière du soleil qui inonda la pièce. La vue d'un temps aussi radieux mit Naruto d'excellente humeur. Il descendit prendre un petit déjeuner copieux, remonta se doucher et s'habiller avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit celle-ci et prit un grand bol d'air frais. _Aujourd'hui, je dis a Sakura se que je ressens pour elle _pensa t-il. Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la maison de Sasuke pour lui proposer un petit entrainement, Shikamaru apparu en face de lui. Après l'avoir salué, le brun l'informa que la cinquième hokage l'attendait à son bureau. « _ euh… pourquoi ?! J'ai rien fait !

_ Y a pas que toi qu'elle a demandé de voir… Sasuke et Kakashi aussi… pff… mais pourquoi elle me donne toujours les corvées… je dois aller accueillir Temari… elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver » en disant cela, une teinte rose apparue sur les joues de Shikamaru. En voyant ca, Naruto sourit « _ Alors ?? Comme ca on va accueillir la princesse des sables ?? Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux toi par hasard ?

_ N'importe quoi, c'est Tsunade-sama qui m'a dit de le faire… et puis tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de toi et Sakura si tu veux sortir avec elle au lieu de raconter des conneries

_ Hein ?!?! Mais comment tu sais que…

_ Tout le monde le sais Naruto… ca se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent… enfin quand je dis tout le monde… c'est tout le monde sauf la concernée… bon arrête de me faire parler, Tsunade-sama t'attend.

_ euh oui… merci Shika !» dit-il en courant vers le bureau de la hokage. Shikamaru soupira avant de dire tout haut « bon… et maintenant aller retrouver l'autre chieuse… ». Il mit les mains dans ses poches et commença à se diriger vers les portes principales de Konoha. Alors qu'il n'avait fait que deux ou trois pas, une voix retentie derrière lui : « _ Je peux savoir qui c'est la chieuse ? » en entendant la voix, Shikamaru sourit avant de se retourner pour faire face à la 'princesse' des Sables. « _ À ton avis ? » demanda t-il en se dirigeant vers elle, son sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres. « _ pff… change de disque t'es déprimant tête d'ananas… » Répondit Temari en souriant a son tour. Arriver près d'elle, Shikamaru l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa avant de répliquer sur un ton fier « _ c'est bien pour ca que tu m'aime non ?

_ en effet » répondit la blonde en prenant un ton amusé avant d'embrasser son petit ami. En effet, cela faisait un bon bout de temps que Shikamaru et Temari s'étaient mit ensemble, et très peu de gens étaient au courant : en effet, le nombre de personnes au courant se limitait a 4 : Ino, Chouji, Kurenai, et Tsunade… et le couple était content comme cela. Ils aimaient la discrétion.

Le baiser fini, le couple se rendit chez le garçon, en se chamaillant gentiment sur le chemin.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait rejoint le bureau de Tsunade devant lequel il rencontra un Sasuke d'une humeur joviale. _Apparemment ca c'est arranger avec Ino_. Au moment ou le blond s'apprêtait a lui demander la raison de sa bonne et rayonnante humeur, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Tsunade qui les invita a entrer, le temps que Kakashi arrive… elle ne manqua pas d'ajouter en soupirant « _ ce qui risque de prendre du temps, le connaissant… » . Et en effet, Kakashi mit une petite demi-heure avant d'arriver. Demi-heure durant laquelle Sasuke pu apprendre à Naruto qu'il allait être père, et ou Tsunade pu également finir sa bouteille de saké. Kakashi finit donc par arriver dans le bureau, et dit à Tsunade en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêner : « _ a vrai dire, alors que je préparais mon petit déjeuner, mes tartines sont resté un peu trop longtemps dans le grille-pain et… ben elles ont cramées… donc j'ai du tout refaire ». Après cette révélation très peu crédible et après avoir reçu un regard noir de la part de Tsunade, Kakashi prit place. La hokage pu donc commencer à parler :

« _ bien, maintenant que nous sommes enfin tous la, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous trois : j'ai décidé de ne pas vous donner de missions pour l'instant. Vous pouvez donc vaquer a vos activités personnelles. » Les trois furent surpris mais remercièrent chaleureusement la hokage. « _ De rien, de rien… vous pouvez y aller… oh non Naruto reste deux petites minutes ! » Tsunade attendit que les deux autres soient partis pour dire sur un ton explicite : « _ Si ca peut t'intéresser, j'ai envoyé Sakura dans le village voisin pour la journée. Elle sera de retour ce soir, et, d'après ce que j'ai entendue dire, elle aime beaucoup se détendre au bord de la rivière lorsqu'il fait nuit. J'ai fini ! » Elle ponctua sa phrase par un petit clin d'œil. En entendant ces paroles, le visage de Naruto s'éclaira. Il se dirigea vers la porte et, juste avant de sortir se retourna pour lancer un « merci mamie-Tsunade !! » avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. _Et voila ! Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient être ensemble ce soir… je vais gagner ce pari Kakashi !_ pensa Tsunade en ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille de saké.

*

* *

Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, Naruto se rendit chez Ichiraku ramen ou il déjeuna en compagnie de Sasuke, d'Ino, de Shikamaru et de Temari. Après un joyeux repas, le groupe se sépara : Ino alla avec Temari trainer dans des magasins, Shikamaru alla voir son filleul et Sasuke partit avec Naruto en direction de leur terrain d'entrainement habituel. Après s'être entrainés pendant tout l'après-midi, ils arrêtèrent et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe. C'est essoufflés qu'ils commencèrent à parler :

« _ Alors comme ca tu va être papa ? » dit Naruto un sourire aux lèvres.

« _ j'en ai bien l'impression… tu peux même pas imaginer a quel point je suis heureux.

_ C'est génial pour toi ! » Naruto se tut un instant et regarda le ciel en réfléchissant. Sasuke lui demanda à quoi il pensait. « _ Je me demandais ce que je pourrais dire à Sakura. Pour lui avouer mes sentiments je veux dire…

_ AH !!! Tu t'es ENFIN décider ??

_ J'avais l'intention de lui dire ce soir… mais je ne sais pas comment… je n'ai pas d'idée… tiens !! T'en aurais pas une toi ?

_ Euh… la… non, désolé…

_ Pas grave, je trouverais bien … » ils restèrent un moment sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Naruto se relève en sursaut en criant « J'AI UNE IDEE ! ». Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de parler que Naruto s'était déjà lever et courait en direction de la bibliothèque de Konoha, en lui criant qu'il se voyait plus tard. Sasuke regarda partir son ami, sourit, et s'allongea de nouveau en pensant a Ino.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto arriva à la bibliothèque et se dirigea dans la partie « Classiques » ou se trouvait le livre favori de Sakura. Il chercha la partie dont elle lui avait parlée et commença à l'apprendre. Il sortit de la bibliothèque deux heures plus tard, ravi, et se dirigea vers sa maison ou il dina rapidement avant d'aller se changer. Il sortit ensuite de chez lui et se dirigea vers la rivière, ou il attendit l'apparition de Sakura. Il était aux alentours de dix heures lorsqu'elle apparue enfin, aussi belle que d'habitude aux yeux de Naruto. Il la regarda s'approcher du bord de la rivière, enlever ses chaussures et mettre ses pieds dans l'eau. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à attraper un pissenlit près d'elle, Naruto se cacha derrière un cerisier, prit une grande inspiration, et dit d'une voix douce mais suffisamment forte pour qu'elle entende :

_Sakura, _

_Combien de fois tremblant, de peur de vous déplaire,  
J'ai choisi de souffrir en préférant me taire.  
Faisant le mauvais choix, j'étouffais de douleur  
A ne vouloir jamais laisser parler mon cœur.  
Mais l'heure est arrivée de déclarer ma flamme  
A l'être cher pour qui je donnerais mon âme.  
L'élégance eut été de vous le confesser  
De vive voix bien sûr, et non sur un billet.  
Qu'importe le moyen pour peu que je le dise :  
__Je vous aime__ à mourir, mais de façon exquise,  
Car pourrait-on rêver destin plus merveilleux  
Que d'être naufragé dans l'éden de __vos yeux…__  
Je frissonne d'émoi et sens monter la fièvre  
A la seule pensée du dessin de __**vos lèvres… […](1)**_

Sakura se figea en entendant ces mots qu'elle connaissait si bien. Mots qu'elle avait relus maintes et maintes fois au cours de longues nuits à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle était de garde. Ces mots qu'elle trouvait animés d'une certaine magie et qui avait été prononcé, en cet instant, pour elle. La jeune fille se retourna en direction du cerisier, d'où provenait la voix. Elle se leva et contourna l'arbre, avant de tomber sur une paire d'yeux bleus qui la regardait avec tendresse. Naruto la regarda un court instant dans les yeux avant de prononcer avec amour « Je t'aime, Sakura »

**: tirer d'une lettre que Cyrano de Bergerac avait écrit a Roxane^^ p'tite dédicace à pignouf qui aime passionnément ce livre =)**

**Et voila ! suite au prochain chapitre qui arrivera des que j'aurais eut le temps de l'écrire =) **

**REVIEWS SVP =D j'y ai bien droit après ce long chapitre =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ^^ mais j'avais du mal a écrire ce chapitre. Je me depeche d'écrire le 6 ^^ ( du moins j'essaye x) )

Bonne lectuure =D

**Chapitre 5 :**

_**Sakura se figea en entendant ces mots qu'elle connaissait si bien. Mots qu'elle avait relus maintes et maintes fois au cours de longues nuits à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle était de garde. Ces mots qu'elle trouvait animés d'une certaine magie et qui avait été prononcé, en cet instant, pour elle. La jeune fille se retourna en direction du cerisier, d'où provenait la voix. Elle se leva et contourna l'arbre, avant de tomber sur une paire d'yeux qui la regardait avec tendresse. Naruto la regarda un court instant dans les yeux avant de prononcer avec amour « Je t'aime, Sakura »**_

Face à cette déclaration, Sakura ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues, elle était si heureuse. Le garçon qu'elle aimait lui avouait ses sentiments et elle était la, comme une nouille à pleurer. D'ailleurs, Naruto du mal interpréter ses larmes, car il perdit son sourire et se retourna en baissant la tête. Il commença a marcher rapidement en direction de chez lui et murmura un « je suis désolé, j'ai pensé que… non… rien… j'ai été stupide d'y croire un seul instant… » En se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de laisser filer le garçon qu'elle aimait, Sakura secoua la tête et couru derrière Naruto en criant son nom. Celui-ci se retourna et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Naruto trébucha légèrement lorsque Sakura lui atterrit dans les bras, mais il parvint à rester debout. Il renforça sa prise autour des hanches de Sakura et, lorsqu'il voulu parler, Sakura le fit taire en l'embrassant passionnément. Il fut d'abord surprit, mais il répondit avec passion a son tour, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une bulle que personne sur le moment n'aurait pu briser. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas le cri de victoire que poussa Tsunade, qui était cachée dans les fourrés avec Kakashi. Ce dernier tendit, par ailleurs, un billet en direction de Tsunade, qu'elle prit avec un immense sourire narquois sur le visage. Ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'ils faisaient. A la fin de ce baiser, Naruto colla son front contre celui de Sakura en souriant. « _ je suis désolée Naruto, tellement désolée de ne pas avoir vu que tu… » Naruto la coupa en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Sakura et dit en souriant « _ chut… n'en parlons plus… je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte.

_ Je t'aime aussi Naruto... ». Elle l'embrassa timidement. Ils restèrent là, un petit moment avant que Naruto lui propose de la ramener chez elle, vu l'heure tardive. Elle accepta avec joie et le couple se dirigea vers la maison de la jeune fille. Arrivés sur le perron de la maison, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Naruto dit alors en se grattant l'arrière de la tête : « _ bon ben… bonne nuit Sakura-chan » il se pencha vers elle, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de descendre les marches qui menait dans la rue principale. « _ Bonne nuit Naruto-kun, a demain » lui dit-elle en souriant. Elle le regarda disparaitre au coin de la rue et rentra chez elle.

A peine la porte fut fermée que Sakura commença à sauter partout dans le salon en criant des « JE SORS AVEC LUI !!! JE SORS AVEC NARUTO » a qui voulait bien l'entendre. Au même moment, dans la rue, Naruto sauta en l'air, heureux, avant de rentrer chez lui. Arriver dans sa maison, il monta dans sa chambre, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit bout de papier ou l'on pouvait lire la lettre qu'il avait dit a Sakura. Il sourit en la relisant et alla se changer pour ensuite aller se coucher, une fille aux cheveux roses en tête.

*

* *

Le lendemain, le blond se leva de bonne heure, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se dépêcha de se préparer et, après un bon petit déjeuner copieux, il sorti et se dirigea vers la maison de la jeune fille. Il arriva au moment ou cette dernière sortait de chez elle. En le voyant, Sakura se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa, toute souriante, les joues légèrement rosies. « _ quel accueil ! La journée commence encore mieux que j'avais espéré » dit Naruto, tout sourire, en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras. «_ j'aime bien les accueils chaleureux… surtout quand il s'agit de mon petit ami » dit Sakura en collant son front a celui de Naruto. Ils sourirent tous les deux et se dirigèrent en discutant vers l'hôpital. Arrivés devant ce dernier, Naruto laissa Sakura en l'invitant a déjeuner avec lui pour midi, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Il la regarda passer la porte et alla chez Sasuke, proposer à ce dernier un petit combat singulier. Arrivé chez son meilleur ami, Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de frapper à la porte qu'Ino sortit de la maison en trombe en criant « _ JE SUIS EN RETARD ! Oh ! Bonjour Naruto !» Elle lui fit la bise en quatrième vitesse avant continuer sa course. Elle s'arrêta soudainement au portail, se retourna et lança « _ au fait ! Félicitations pour Sakura et toi ! » Avec un grand sourire. Naruto haussa les sourcils, surpris qu'elle soit déjà au courant. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander quoi que se soit qu'elle avait déjà disparu au coin de la rue. Il se gratta la tête, perplexe lorsqu'il entendit Sasuke derrière lui « _ cherche pas... Tsunade-sama à raconter à Shizune qu'elle avait gagné le pari qu'elle avait fait avec Kakashi. Elle avait parié que vous seriez ensemble dans la semaine… Kakashi lui a dit que vous vous décideriez à vous mettre ensemble après. Bref, Shizune l'a dit à Temari, qui l'a dit à Shikamaru, qui l'a dit à Kiba, qui l'a dit à Hinata, qui l'a dit a…

_STOP ! En gros tout le monde le sais si je comprends bien ?

_ Ben… ouais…

_ Je vais étrangler mamie Tsunade… euh… ou pas… Kakashi c'est mieux. Bon bref… je venais pour une toute autre chose… ca te dit un p'tit combat ?

_ Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours partant pour me battre avec toi ! » Dit Sasuke, un sourire en coin. « _ Laisse moi juste le temps de me préparer et j'arrive. T'as qu'à t'installer dans le salon, j'arrive dans deux minutes. » Quand Sasuke eut finit, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain. Ils s'entrainèrent un bon moment avant que Naruto soit déclaré vainqueur. Les deux garçons se jetèrent dans la rivière avoisinante, avant de revenir s'étendre sur l'herbe. Sasuke commença a harceler Naruto de questions sur lui et Sakura, questions qu'il éluda avec un sourire en coin.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Naruto et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital pour passer prendre leur petite amie respective. Ils allèrent tous les quatre déjeunés chez Ichiraku, ou ils croisèrent Kakashi et Iruka. Ce pauvre Kakashi eut par ailleurs droit a une jolie droite d'une Sakura légèrement énervée contre lui. « _ Shizune a déjà dégusté » annonça t'elle en revenant s'assoir aux cotés de Naruto. Ils finirent leur repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

*

* *

Un mois passa sans que rien ne vienne troubler le bonheur du jeune couple, jusqu'au jour où Tsunade convoqua Naruto et Sasuke. C'était un mardi. Ils arrivèrent en discutant joyeusement dans le bureau mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand ils virent le visage fermé de la cinquième hokage. Après des salutations formelles pour Sasuke, et non-formelle pour Naruto, Tsunade parla : « _ je déteste être porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles, mais je suis bien obligé de vous annoncer celle la… vous avez été appelés sur le front. Je suis désolée. »

Les garçons furent effondrés par la nouvelle. Et voila, ils allaient devoir quitter leur petite amie et pour quoi ? Pour une fichue guerre… ils ne dirent pas un mot, même quand Tsunade leur dit d'aller retrouver Ino et Sakura et de leur dire de prendre leur journée. Ils remercièrent la hokage et sortirent. Tsunade se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur tout le village. Elle colla son front sur la vitre et murmura « _ quand est-ce que ca va finir… ». Pendant ce temps, les deux amis arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'Ino les vit, elle vint a leur rencontre en souriant. Sourire qu'elle perdit en voyant leurs têtes. « _ qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de Sasuke. Ce dernier baissa la tête avant de répondre « _ nous avons étés appeler sur le front. Nous partons demain matin. » La première minute, Ino ne réagit pas. Puis au fur et à mesure, la douleur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Des larmes inondaient son visage. Sasuke la prit dans ses bras et laissa couler une larme, qu'il effaça rapidement. « _ Ino ? Ou est Sakura ? » Demanda Naruto d'une voix éteinte. « _ Elle… elle est partie ramasser des plantes… elle ne devrait… pas tarder…. Ils ne peuvent pas vous faire ca… après tout ce que vous avez fait pour le village… ils ne peuvent pas » répondit Ino en sanglotant. Sasuke regarda Naruto et, après un acquiescement de la part du blond, Sasuke emmena Ino. Le dit blond, quand a lui, s'assit sur une des marches devant l'hôpital et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en attendant la fille qu'il aimait. Une demi-heure passa jusqu'à ce que Naruto entende une voix l'appeler. Il releva la tête pour voir une Sakura courir dans sa direction. Il lui fit un petit sourire lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, la prit dans ses bras, et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille. Sakura répondit à l'étreinte avant de prononcer gentiment « _ qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Naruto-kun ? » ce dernier releva la tête avant de murmurer les mêmes mots qu'avait dit Sasuke une demi-heure plus tôt. « _ Tsunade vous autorise à quitter l'hôpital. » ajouta t-il. La réaction de Sakura ne se fit pas attendre. Des larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues et elle ne cessait de répéter « _ non… non… c'est impossible… ils ne peuvent pas… non, non, non… ». Le cœur de Naruto se serra face à cette vision. Il sentait son cœur se briser. Il serra Sakura plus fort, et il décida de l'emmener au bord de la rivière, sous le cerisier.

Arrivés là-bas, Sakura et Naruto s'assirent sous leur arbre, comme ils aimaient l'appeler, et ils restèrent la, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, sans parler. Au bout d'une heure, les sanglots de Sakura cessèrent. Elle tourna sa tête vers celle de Naruto, et commença à parler, d'une voix faible : «_ tu sais que la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé plutôt mignon ? Jusqu'au moment ou je t'ai vu faire le crétin… mais bon… ca personne n'est au courant… et ont étaient jeunes… » Face a cette révélation, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « _ je croyais que t'étais sur Sasuke quand ont étaient petits ?

_ bien après » dit-elle en rougissant. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle… pourquoi est-ce que je dois la quitter… je l'aime tellement…_ pensa t-il. Ils poursuivirent leur conversation, jusqu'au coucher du soleil, moment ou ils décidèrent d'aller à la résidence des Namikaze. Après avoir diné, ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Naruto. Lorsque ce dernier alla fermer les rideaux, Sakura se glissa derrière lui et l'embrassa dans la nuque. Il se retourna, et elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il répondit avec passion au baiser, et, sourit quand il sentit Sakura l'attirer vers le lit. Cette nuit fut la plus belle qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécue.

*

* *

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla avant Sakura. Il la regarda dormir un long moment avant de ce décidé à préparer ses affaires. Il fit le plus doucement possible pour éviter de réveiller sa petite amie. Au moment de partir, il embrassa tendrement Sakura sur le front et déposa une enveloppe et une fleur de cerisier sur le coussin à coter d'elle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, se retourna, essuya une larme avant de sortir de la maison sans se retourner. Il savait que s'il se retournait, il ne pourrait pas partir. Il rejoignit Sasuke aux portes de Konoha, et tous les deux partirent.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux une bonne heure après le départ de Naruto. Elle s'étira et son regard se posa sur la lettre placée sur le coussin ou reposait normalement la tête du blondinet. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle parcouru les quelques lignes et une larme tomba sur le papier. Elle déposa la lettre et prit la fleur qu'il sentie. Il ne restait plus qu'a attendre. Sur la lettre que Sakura venait de déposer, on pouvait lire :

_Ma Sakura, _

_Je ne suis pas encore parti que déjà tu me manques, je ne pouvais pas partir sans te dire a quel point je t'aimais. Tu es le soleil qui illumine mes jours, la lune qui éclaire mes nuits. Je te fait une promesse : je reviendrais à la fin de cette guerre, sois-en sur. Je reviendrais, et on se mariera. Ne perd jamais espoir de me revoir car pour ca, je survivrais a tout. _

_Je t'aime plus que tout_

_A bientôt._

_Naruto _

_P.S : si tu veux bien, reste dans ma maison… je considère qu'elle est autant a moi qu'a toi._

_Je t'aime_

_Je t'aime_

_Je t'aime._

**REVIEWS SVP =D =D =D**


End file.
